Strange Situations and Terrifying Attacks
by Darkiise
Summary: Hermione is waiting for her daughter's father to turn up and she thinks back to the night that her daughter was concieved.


My name is Hermione Granger and I am 20 years old. I live by myself in the Yorkshire countryside with my 5 year old daughter, Meadow. I work part time at Meadow's primary school, helping out the children who are at a disadvantage to others. My life feels perfect. I may have not received the life I always wanted in the beginning but what I have now I wouldn't change for the world.

Meadow is my everything now. I love her to pieces and I will always be there for her. My parents adore her and I think they make fantastic grandparents. Everything now is just alright. I've gotten over the worst. If it wasn't for Harry and Draco I would have given up. I don't know where Ron is these days. I heard he married Padma Patil which I think is totally unexpected but if he's happy then that is all that matters.

Meadow's dad is coming to pick her up soon. He has her once a month for a weekend. I daren't leave her with him for a long time. I don't want her growing up around that man. I don't trust him. I don't know what I ever saw in him. He was my teacher and he hated me, I don't even understand what changed.

It all started back when I was in the 5th year. I was in class and he had just told me off for answering a question which wasn't directed at me. At the end when everyone was packing up and he asked me to stay behind. Harry, Draco and Ron said they'd wait outside. Once we were alone he began to speak.

"Miss Granger I can not tolerate your ridiculous outbursts for much longer in my class."

"I'm sorry professor but if no one else will answer then I feel I must."

"But you have not been asked to speak so you should keep your mouth shut."  
"How dare you speak to me like that? I am a student and so I should be treated with the same respect that the professors get."

"Oh really?"

At this point he moved closer to me. I began to feel uncomfortable. I think he sensed this for his grin was devious. He lifted up his right hand and moved the hair out of the way of my face. I felt sick and uneasy. I had to get away from him. I didn't understand why he was doing this and to be honest I didn't want to stick around to find out. I tried to make a break for it but he clicked his fingers and I couldn't move. I felt like I was trapped in my own body it moved but I wasn't controlling it. My hand ran over his crotch. I was so close to vomiting.

He leaned down to me and kissed me. The amount of horror and fear I was feeling seemed to break what ever control he had over me. I fled from the room.

"Hermione?"

"Hermione!"

"Baby?"

Harry, Draco and Ron came after me. I went strait to the prefect's bathroom. Only Draco came in. I began to undress. I didn't feel uncomfortable, Draco was my best friend and I can trust him with anything.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Your right Draco, he is strange."

"What did he do?"

"The same that he did to you."

"Damn Hermione. He needs to be stopped. He can't be doing this to us."

"I know. We'll sort it out tomorrow though."

"Ok. Want me to wait here so I can walk you back?"

"No it's ok. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ok then, be safe Hermione."

I smiled at him to assure him. He left and I sunk down into the bath. After a few moments I finally began to feel relaxed. I started to think about me and Ron and the future that I imagined us having together. The door to the bathroom opened then closed and I heard footsteps approaching me. At first I thought it was Ron because he had the nack of turning up when I was thinking about him. I turned round to see who it was and the smile from my face fell.

"Shouldn't you be in your dorm by now?"

"Err…err…"

"Something you'd like to say Miss Granger?"

"I lost track of time. I'll go now. Please will you leave so that I can get dressed."

"Only if you're sure."

He smiled that devious smile again which made me shiver. He was close to the door and I began to get out of the bath, grabbing the towel, wrapping it around me when he stopped and turned to face me.

"What are you doing?" I could tell that didn't sound as confident as I wished it to sound.

"I was just thinking, since we're alone…"

"No, please, leave me alone."

"But why? I want you and I can tell you want me."

"No professor that is not true."

"DON'T LIKE TO ME HERMIONE, I KNOW YOU CAN FEEL IT!"

His raised tone scared me. He grabbed my wrists and held my arms up in the air. My towel fell from me and at the sight of my naked, wet body he changed. Something came over him and he pinned me up against the wall. He kept one hand on my wrists as he messed around with his cloak. Soon enough he had his penis out and that feeling of sickness washed over me once more.

"Now Hermione, scream all you like."

I couldn't take it. I kicked him in the crotch and he fell back in pain. I made my escape.

"COME BACK HERE!"

I didn't want to stop; I was so scared that he'd catch up. I got through the portrait and told the Fat Lady to not let anyone in apart from Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. She didn't argue; she trusted me. I went into my dorm and got into bed. I wrapped the covers tight around me. All the other girls were asleep. Not one of them stirred.

After a few terrifying minutes I fell asleep. I thought that was the end of it. I thought that when I woke up in the morning me and Draco would go strait to Dumbledore and sort out the shit with Snape. But no, I was so, so wrong.

I began to feel very cold in my dream and I didn't understand why. Then a voice from no where said 'don't be scared.' I looked around everywhere for this voice but I found no source. Then I woke up. I would have screamed but he had his hand over my mouth.

"Now, now Hermione. Don't cause any fuss. You shouldn't have run away from me. I will get what I deserve now just lay there; there is no getting away this time. No one will hear your screams, only me."

Again I couldn't move and this time there was no getting away from it. I was so sure that he would have found a much more powerful spell to keep me bound. He pulled up his robes and climbed on top of me.

I was expecting to be scared but I wasn't. I felt sort of happy and exited. I wanted him in me; I didn't know why I just did. The fact of the whole student/professor not allowed to have sex together but doing it anyway intrigues me. Then it came. I felt the pleasure of it. I had not had sex before and my first time it felt amazing.

I was told that it hurt but it didn't. I wanted him to go faster, harder. I had always felt a secret hidden attraction to him. As the professor was making love to me I heard a noise in the distance. I didn't care. I was feeling to much intense pleasure.

Then he reached his climax. I felt all his cum in me. It felt different.

"HERMIONE WHAT THE HELL?"

That brought me back to reality. I sat up and saw Harry and Ron at the dorm door. All the girls weren't there. I suddenly felt dirty, disgraceful, violated. The look on Ron's face killed me. I'd betrayed him. With a man he hated.

"Get off her you freak."

Draco turned up out of no where. He pulled me from the bed and wrapped me in his cloak. He kissed my forehead and told me that everything was going to be ok. Ron left the room and I shouted after him. I would have gone after him but Draco stopped me. He told Harry to go.

A few weeks later me and Ron had split up and I spent most of my time with Harry and Draco. They never let me out of their sights. Just a few days later I found out I was pregnant.

Ever since then I've been trying to make my way in the world. Draco let me stay at his a while and Harry joined us. My parents became great friends with Draco's parents.

I had Meadow and everything was going pretty well until her father wanted to see her. I didn't think he would care, but he did.

"Mummy, when is Daddy coming."

"Soon darling."

Just like he heard there was a knock at the door.

"Daddy!!!!"

Meadow opened the door and her father picked her up. They smiled at each other then he turned to me and gave me that evil grin.

"Morning Hermione. I hope you are well. Now, I was thinking that our daughter should have my last name as well. How does Meadow Granger-Snape sound?"

"Never in a million years Severus."


End file.
